literacynumeracyportfoliofandomcom-20200215-history
Working Scientifically Activity 2 – Problem Solving and Suggesting Solutions
Problem Solving and Suggesting Solutions - Climate Change 5 * Main focus: WS8 Students solve problems by: ** a. using identified strategies to suggest possible solutions to a familiar problem ** b. describing different strategies that could be employed to solve an identified problem with a scientific component ** c. using scientific knowledge and findings from investigations to evaluate claims ' ** '''d. using cause and effect relationships to explain ideas and findings ' ** '''e. evaluating the appropriateness of different strategies for solving an identified problem * Other outcomes and content statements: ** ES3 People use scientific knowledge to evaluate claims, explanations or predictions in relation to interactions involving the atmosphere, biosphere, hydrosphere and lithosphere. *** c. evaluate scientific evidence of some current issues affecting society that are the result of human activity on global systems, eg the greenhouse effect, ozone layer depletion, effect of climate change on sea levels, long-term effects of waste management and loss of biodiversity ** WS9 Students communicate by: *** a. selecting and using in presentations, for different purposes and contexts, appropriate text types including discussions, explanations, expositions, procedures, recounts or reports **** d. proposing ideas that demonstrate coherence and logical progression ***** e. presenting scientific ideas and information for a particular purpose, including constructing evidence-based arguments and using appropriate scientific language, conventions and representations for specific audiences Activity Outline In this lesson, students will get into groups of 3-4 and come up with ways in which they can solve human-caused global issues. This lesson structure will nurture students’ ability to problem solve and propose ideas for current affairs as well as hone teamwork and collaboration skills within the classroom. By forming teams and using fellow classmates to ‘pick each other’s brains’, students will effectively model peer collaboration and review within the scientific community. Students will be assigned one of the following global issues: * Greenhouse effect/global warming * Ozone layer depletion * Melting ice caps * Waste management and landfill * Animal extinction * Deforestation * Rising population Once they have been assigned an issue and a partner, students will then work on a short report (~200 words) on the issue. They must present to the class what the issue is, why it is of concern, current practices used to fix the issue and a suggestion of how we can resolve the issue in future. Students will use the following website to begin and fuel their research: https://www.facingthefuture.org/IssuesSolutions/IssuesSolutions/tabid/124/Default.aspx#.VdVNjSyqqkp This activity can prove beneficial in a science classroom for a number of reasons. Not only does it focus on syllabus section WS8 and exercise problem solving, it also allows students to practice their literacy skills in creating a report. Students will also be required to collaborate with a partner and build their confidence to present their critical thinking to the rest of their peers. Differentiation and Considerations * Many stage 5 students may not be confident presenting and speaking to the class. This can be based off a struggle with report writing, general introverted nature, fear of failure or simply just not being a bold speaker. Seeing as this activity only allows a short amount of time for students to prepare, less confident speakers may feel under pressure. Whilst students work on their report, the teacher should visit each pair, ask them how they are doing and nurture the less confident students to build their confidence. The teacher should work out case-by-case solutions to assist students who are afraid to present. Solutions may include sharing the presenting load with the partner, allowing students to present in point-form or rearranging pairs to place less-confident students with more extroverted students.